


Kinkmeme梗05 - “The Process”

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【FakeNews Kinkmeme译文合集】 [3]
Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Innocent "Stephen", M/M, Office, Sexual Harassment, manipulative jon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 职场性骚扰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 原梗：(Anonymous)22nd May, 2009 04:45 (local)Re: Jon/"Stephen"控制狂!Jon和小天真!“Stephen”没错。拜托，谁来，写一下？填梗：(Anonymous)21st Jun, 2009 17:01 (local)The Process (Jon/"Stephen", NC-17)





	Kinkmeme梗05 - “The Process”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Kinkmeme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297738) by Anonymous. 



 

**The Process**

**Jon/"Stephen"，** 控制狂 _!Jon_ 和小天真 _!“Stephen”，_ 办公室性骚扰梗fill

**（前方高蠢注意** ⚠️ **）**

 

**-**

 

“你想见我，先生？”

“是的。坐好。我马上就来。”

Jon看了很久很久的打印材料，偶尔记上几行笔记。Stephen一声不响地等着他。他还不是很熟悉新来的老板，觉得自己该小心为上。

“我想你肯定知道审查流程是怎么回事。”Jon突然开口，把材料放在一边。

Stephen惊跳起来：“什么？审查？什么意思？我已经得到这份工作了！你不能现在把它夺走！”他的嘴唇发抖，“你能吗？”

“并没有这个打算，”Jon缓缓勾出一抹微笑，“我只是要简单检查几样东西。我相信你会通过的。”

Stephen的手在大腿上放松了。他不用害怕。Jon看起来很友善。

“你想先完成最困难的部分吗？”Jon语气温和地问道。

那听上去挺明智的，好吧。Stephen点了点头。

“好极了。”Jon起身，示意Stephen照做。等两人都站了起来，他继续说道：“脱掉裤子。”

Stephen起初爆发出的大笑很快弱了下去：Jon的眼睛是多云冬日里天空冰冷的灰色。“等等，你这是…？”

“这是标准流程，”Jon冷静地说，“你不打算制造麻烦吧，Stephen？”

“不，”Stephen结结巴巴地回答，“不，当然不。”

他咬着自己的舌尖，笨拙地摸索着皮带扣。他从没听说过这种流程，但如果Jon说这是标准的，那就一定是标准的。因为Jon是这么的友善和聪明——就算他不是，他也是老板。

“我，呃，没穿内裤。”他提醒对方，只能拿手提着裤子。

“没关系，”Jon说，“放手。”

一小股气流卷过身体时Stephen忍不住别开眼睛看向一旁。

这很正常。他明白。他不打算小题大做。但即使是这样，他也能感受到Jon的 **目光** ，他 **不喜欢** 被这样看着，所以也许选择不看就能假装事情没有发生，直到整个流程结束为止。（克林顿执政时期他就一直在用这种策略。）

在他身旁，Jon发出了赞赏的声音；被一只手突然捏住睾丸的时候Stephen尖叫了一声。

“真让人印象深刻，”Jon低语着。Stephen紧紧闭着眼睛，但这没法让他停止感知自己正在被抚摸的触感，“你的自夸看来并不是说大话。”

“当-当然，”Stephen磕磕绊绊地小声说着，心底一阵纠结：被夸奖的骄傲冲撞着羞耻感，因为…因为……羞耻？不，这可正常得很，Jon **说过** 这很正常。

Jon的另一只手抚摸着他的脸，拇指轻触脸颊。“没事的，Stephen。你做得很好，再坚持一会儿。”

Stephen咽下一声呜咽，试着把自己藏进心里的某个角落。

最终Jon流畅地移开了手。“好了。你可以穿上裤子了。”他朝后靠上办公桌，用掌根支撑着自己，看着Stephen局促地伸手去捞掉到脚踝边的裤子，“哦？有这么糟吗？”

“我通过了测试，对吗？”Stephen哑着嗓子，紧紧抓着裤子。

“是的。”Jon朝他温暖地笑着，“表现得很不错，我的朋友。”

Stephen的心里一阵兴奋。他做到了！他 **顺利** 通过了审查。

“谢谢你，先生，”他奉承道，“我保证，你不会后悔你的决定。”

是啊，Jon的触碰像在他的皮肤上留下了难以抹去的肮脏印痕。但他通过了测试。那就都结束了。

“我很肯定我不会，”Jon表示同意，“但当然，我会定期给你的表现做评估。只是以防万一。标准流程。你明白的。”

好吧，如果老板说这是标准流程，Stephen就只能默默忍受了。

“当然，”他附和着，“我明白的。”

 

 

END


End file.
